Let's Get Physical
by xtvntx
Summary: It wasn't Hinata's day. She almost got into a car accident after she just got her car out of the auto shop, the cute mechanic has a girl he likes, and she's late for her appointment with her new personal trainer. Little did she know, there'd be a surprise waiting for her at the gym that would make or break the rest of her week. anti-sakura #sorrynotsorry. AU
1. Diamond Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be in a monogamy with Gaara and Sasuke. Cover photo is by Lems deviantart (super talented, check her out!)

* * *

Unbelievable was the only word that could really process in her mind at the moment. This asshole just almost hit her baby with his god damn Audi V10 Spyder. It was a sleek black car, but she just got poor Miko all repaired. It had cost her a fortune – Miko was after all a midnight blue Lamborghini Aventador.

"Breathe, Hinata. Breathe." She chanted to herself. It wasn't her day. First she had to get her annoying little sister to drive her to the auto shop, then she finds out the cute mechanic who repaired her car has been in love with some pink haired freak of nature for years, and finally this sexy asshole almost caused an accident, causing her to be late for her appointment with her new personal trainer.

Now, don't get her wrong. Hinata wasn't at all a spoiled rich girl, she just knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it. Pulling into the parking lot, she reminisced on the douchebag that almost hit poor Miko today. He was a very attractive man – looked around her age, 25-ish, pale, dark hair and eyes, and a jawline that was to die for. It didn't excuse the fact that he was tail gating her and almost destroyed Miko's derriere. Parking perfectly – she took pride in her parking – Hinata got out of her car and grabbed her Gucci gym bag. Oh yes. Everything about Hinata Hyuga screamed rich girl – from the black Gucci aviators sitting on her head right down to her nude Louboutin pumps.

Entering the facility, she scanned her membership card and proceeded to head to the change rooms. Pulling out her black yoga pants and lavender sports bra, Hinata stared at it and sighed. Things couldn't possibly get worse – but again, they usually do. Changing into her workout wear, she pulled on a hoody, her Nikes and tied her midnight hair in a messy bun. She was majorly annoyed as she stuffed the large gym bag into the locker and locked it.

"Hi-na-ta!" Hinata's ears perked at the sound of her best friend calling her.

"Tema-chan!" Temari went to the same university as her – she went to Suna for her post-secondary education. "I thought you weren't coming in until next week!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too until that idiot Kankuro told me he read the dates wrong. I wanted to surprise you! I've been here for like two weeks already and I was going to contact you once I finished unpacking, but then I remembered you were talking about the gym in one of your emails so I came and got a membership!" Temari ranted. She always was a loud one – the whole reason Hinata became so confident was through Temari's guidance. "Might I say you are looking _hot_."

"You're looking mighty fine yourself, my lovely lady friend." Hinata giggled, but then gasped. "Shit! I forgot, I'm late to meet my new trainer! I would've been on time if this jackass didn't almost destroy my car. Long story, I'll tell you later if you want to sit in the sauna with me. Let's grab a drink after this workout!" with that, Hinata ran out of the change rooms.

Looking around with her metal water bottle in hand, and a short towel around her neck, Hinata looked for a staff member – preferably someone she knew. Spotting a familiar dual bunned head, Hinata called out to her friend – incidentally her overprotective cousin's secret admirer.

"Tenten, do you have any idea where I'm supposed to meet my new trainer?" she asked.

"Hold on, let me check the database." Tenten scurried over to the closest computer and looked through the list of members. "Hyuga…Hyuga…Hyuga…there you are! Ah, your trainer was actually running a little late so he should be here already but he's probably getting changed or something. You hit the jackpot on this one, girlfriend!"

Hinata raised a brow at her friend. "You'll understand when you see him. If I wasn't so fond of Neji, I'd totally drop to my knees for this guy. He's in very high demand right now, not even just by females." Hinata's eyebrow twitched at the last comment. This guy seemed like he was on deity level with everyone. "Oh, there he is! Most attractive guy in the room, striding down the stairs in a black wife beater, you can't miss him."

Hinata whirled around and almost choked when she saw him. Oh, he was good looking that's for sure. But he was also that asshole who almost hit Miko today! "You!" was all that sputtered out of Hinata's mouth.

Tall, pale, and sexy just raised a perfect brow at her before realizing who she was. He wouldn't forget those stunning light grey eyes or her rack even if he suddenly developed amnesia. "Hn." Was all he said.

"Oh, so you know each other!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No, I don't know him and I wouldn't like to get to know him either, give me someone else, _anyone_ else." Hinata demanded.

"Sorry, princess you're stuck with me." His deep voice rang in her ears. God he was so perfect. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hyuga. My name's Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Coconut Juice

Hinata ended her workout with a sour look on her face. The sauna soothed her aching muscles but not her temper. She looked up to see Temari enter the sauna with her.

"So, I saw your new trainer. He's quite the stud, you lucky girl!" Temari nudged her with her elbow, wriggling her brows suggestively.

"Stud? The guy's got the looks but he's got the personality of an asshole – full of shit." Hinata raged. She proceeded to rant to Temari all about the events that had occurred that very morning, not even pausing when Temari wanted to slide in a comment here and there. "Moving on, how are your brothers?"

"Kankuro's the same old pervert. There's a reason none of us ever went near his room." Temari said disgustedly. "Gaara on the other hand lives not too far from this gym actually. You guys can get reacquainted since he's coming to pick me up!"

Hinata smiled and nodded weakly. She and Gaara had what you would call _history_. Not that Temari knew of anyways. One drunken night, she was suddenly seduced by her best friend's little brother's disheveled red hair and green eyes. Next thing you know both of them woke up in her room, and Hinata was no longer virgin. They decided to give it a go, date each other, but things ended with Gaara breaking up with her, and Hinata moving back to Konoha.

The two friends got out of the sauna, showered and met up again in the change room.

"Dressing to impress someone? Perhaps Mr. Personal Trainer Uchiha?" Temari teased when she saw Hinata lay out her outfit on the bench. Hinata frowned in disgust as she pulled on her jean shorts, and floral bustier. She decided to keep her hair in a messy bun and went to the mirror to check her face. She never really did like to wear makeup but when she did, it was just a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Uchiha can keep his lecherous eyes off of me and on his clients." Hinata said, putting on her nude pumps and packing her gym stuff.

Hinata threw a glare at Sasuke after he winked at her while she went to the front desk. "Ugh, he's disgusting."

"Actually, I've never seen him really act like this. He's usually pretty cold to the females here." Tenten remarked as she searched for something. "Sorry for the wait, it's so disorganized here." She handed Temari a membership card and the two friends left.

The sound of a car honking caught the girls' attentions as a white BMW m3 convertible pulled up in front of them. Hinata froze at the sight of red hair. The driver turned his head towards the girls, and took off his sunglasses.

"Hinata, long time no see." He greeted. He always did manage to make her knees go weak, and today was no exception. "You look good."

"O-oh, th-thanks Gaara, you do too." She stuttered. She had long since broken her awful stuttering habit, but seeing the red head again triggered it. He was still as gorgeous as ever, nothing had changed except maybe his features became more defined – more mature. "So, I see you have a new tattoo!" Hinata attempted small talk.

"Drunk night out with Kankuro." He said shaking his head. "We should get coffee some time, and catch up."

Hinata nodded dumbly as Temari got in next to her younger brother. "Temari has my number, so just…call me." Oh god. That was horrible. She couldn't believe she just said that in such an uncool manner.

"Smooth, Hyuga, smooth." Hinata stiffened at the sound of Sasuke's voice. She held her composure and walked off, ignoring the obnoxious Uchiha. His footsteps could be heard behind her as he followed her to her car. "You, me, dinner, tonight, 7:00."

Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke. "Do you see this baby over here? This is Miko, my car. The car you nearly destroyed prior to my arrival here. Repairing a Lamborghini costs a fortune, and I would know since I _just_ got her out of the shop today. Does it really look like I want to go out with you?" With that said, she unlocked her car and opened the trunk, neatly tucking her gym bag in.

"That my fine lady was an accident." Sasuke pointed a finger at her. "Come on. One date couldn't kill you."

Once again turning to look at him, Hinata took a deep breath. "Look Uchiha. According to Tenten, you get all the ladies and more. This _fine lady_ doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Because of the red head?" Sasuke questioned, raising a perfect brow at her.

Hinata shot a glare at him. "No, not because of Gaara. I just don't see why you would suddenly ask me out to dinner. Again, you can get with any girl who's probably totally willing to hop on your D. From what I hear that's just about every girl. But I'm not of them. You've got a pretty shitty personality from the little time that we've known each other, and other than our training, I'd prefer not to associate myself with you."

Ouch. That was harsh. No one had ever spoken to him like that – his friends were exceptions, and his brother too – and he was stunned for a brief moment as Hinata pulled out her sunglasses from her white checkered Louis Vuitton tote bag. Hard to get, challenge accepted.

"Shitty personality? Hyuga, you just met me. Judging by your appearance, you're just a petty rich girl who can't just let loose for once in her life. See? You're not the only one who can judge at first glance." He retorted with a smirk. "All I'm saying is give me a chance. Maybe I actually do like you for your impeccable style and phenomenal taste in cars. I'd like to get to know you for something other than what you appear to be."

He was good. Very good indeed. Hinata gave him a once over again, scrutinizing every detail. _Devilishly handsome, funny, nice car, why not?_ Is all she thought before getting into her car. "Alright, Uchiha. 7:00, text me as I am sure you have my information being my personal trainer and all. And the name's Hinata, not _Hyuga_ or _fine lady_."

"Likewise, the name's Sasuke, not _Uchiha_." Not another word was exchanged as Hinata drove off.


	3. Supersize Me

A short chapter, I apologize for that but I honestly think I prefer this whole short but frequent chapters thing rather than long chapters and long waits. Quality over quantity, am I right? Sasuke getting ready, swagswagswag I don't really talk like this, I'm sorry. Pardon my loser speech in my author's notes. And yes I know everyone's slightly or really out of character but it makes the story more interesting that way. yolo. I really have to stop doing so much dialogue...and stop making this author's note 'cause it's gonna end up longer than the chapter soon if I keep on going. lulz. Yes I realize none of the titles really make sense, I just felt the need to name them after irrelevant Tyga songs.

* * *

It was frightening to suddenly see the idiot's face on his screen. He didn't expect to see it when he checked his vibrating iPhone, and instead hoped it'd be Hinata. He had texted her while he was in his condo's parking lot asking her where she wanted to go, but she only said she'd call him later. It has been two hours, and it's already 5:00.

"So…what is it again that you wanted, dobe?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"_I need to know how to make Sakura like me more._" His best friend replied in a panic. "_I'm taking her out to dinner tonight, she finally agreed to go out with me! She came all the way to the auto shop just to agree to the date I asked her on last week!_"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sasuke was actually surprised his childhood friend had finally agreed to going out with the dobe. The idiot said it was love at first sight, but having known Sakura since childhood, Sasuke knew she was still infatuated with him. "Spit it out, Naruto."

"_Well, she said she wants to go somewhere 'Sasuke recommended' or 'Sasuke approved'. So now I'm asking where I should take her." _Naruto explained.

Sasuke sighed. There were plenty of places, but keeping it local would be best for the dobe since a long car ride would mean more time for him to annoy Sakura – or more time for Sakura to interrogate the poor guy. Sakura wasn't about to settle for something cheap, but the dobe wouldn't be able to pay for anything too expensive. "Take her to Fire Country Buffet, it looks classy enough, just don't show her the bill and she'll think she's eating at some fancy place."

"_Thanks so much, teme!_" Sasuke heard the end call tone immediately after that. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate again. Checking the screen, he saw _Hinata fine lady Hyuga_ on his screen. Clearing his throat, he slid the arrow.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"_Hi._" She threw back, with what seemed like even less care than Sasuke. That was impressive. "_So, I was thinking we should go to this cute restaurant, it's my friend's family restaurant. Akimichi Appetite, it's quite famous, I'm sure Mr. Fancy Pants Uchiha knows it for sure._"

"Yeah, the one on Senju Street." It was actually one of Sasuke's favourite places to go for tomato bisque.

"_In that case, we're still on for 7 just pick me up at the gym._" He didn't see why he couldn't just pick her up at her house, but whatever floats her boat.

"Hn." What a demanding woman.

"_Kay, bye._" Was she really that unexcited to go out with him? For crying out loud, he's Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone wants a piece of Sasuke Uchiha whether it's a big piece or a small piece. Ever since he entered school, he was the apple of every female's eyes. He wasn't even sure if he liked Hinata or just liked the challenge that is Hinata Hyuga.

Without a second to spare, Sasuke went to shower. When Sasuke cleaned up, he looked even better than when he was a hot mess. His hair was styled perfectly, his shoes were always clean, his clothes ironed and lint free. He decided on a pair of black slim fit jeans, a white button up, and a deep blue pea coat. His look was all set when he slipped into his black Vans – the white stitching gave a perfect accent to compliment his overall dark look.

'_Sasuke, you never seem to disappoint yourself. God bless these Uchiha genes and Itachi's style coaching_.' He thought proudly. '_I really need to stop talking to myself._'


	4. Don't Regret It Now

The Weeknd. My current addiction. Pharrell too, but that's like a reawakened addiction. Yeah, the titles are still Tyga songs regardless. Next chapter will be the actual date itself. I'm trying to get inspired.

* * *

It had taken hours for her annoying sister to help her cousin decide on a shirt to wear for his date. If that girl found out that Hinata had a date too, she would never leave the house.

"By the way, Neji-nii, go with the black button up and white tie. The white button up and red tie makes you look like a school boy. Remember, you're trying to impress Miwa, not someone that's Hanabi's age." Hinata said, looking up from her magazine. "Plus, the black and white look gives you the host look. Chicks dig hosts."

Neji grunted. He was done with having little girls use him as a dress up doll, but he couldn't agree more with Hinata. Checking himself out in the mirror after changing into Hinata's suggested outfit, he had to admit, this was exactly the look that his girlfriend liked. Miwa being the otaku she is has a certain fetish for host-like guys. "So, who's the guy you're going out with?" Neji asked, tying his long chestnut hair in a high ponytail.

"I'm not gonna date him or anything. He just made a convincing argument." Hinata explained, putting down her magazine. "Give me a ride to the gym, would you? I'll just get him to pick me up from there. We'll leave right when I'm done. I'm going to take a shower – might as well be fashionably late."

Neji eyed his cousin strangely but shrugged. She had always had weird habits even when she was a shy girl.

Wrapping herself in her fluffy white towel – one around her body and one on her head for her hair – Hinata began to scavenge through her enormous closet. Someone could live in that thing. Settling on a high waisted floral chiffon mini skirt, white strapless bustier, and white lace pumps, Hinata felt casual yet sexy, impressive but not trying too hard. It felt good. She clipped her bangs back and did her makeup – simple eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss – and decided she liked keeping her bangs back.

"Neji! Let's go before Miwa dumps you!" Hinata grabbed her short beige Burberry trench coat, and carried her shoes downstairs with the rest of her belongings including her white Gucci Guccissima wristlet.

In the car, the car ride was anything but silent – on Hinata's part as she interrogated her older cousin.

"So, why not Tenten?" she finally asked.

Neji didn't say anything at first, but just as Hinata was about to speak up, he spoke instead. "Tenten's a good friend, but too good of a friend. She's a bro." ouch. The bro zone. "Plus, Lee likes her."

"Doesn't Lee like that what's her face Sakura?" Hinata asked with a raised brow.

"He _thinks_ he likes Sakura. If you see how far he goes for Tenten despite both of them being ignorant like you wouldn't believe, yeah, Lee likes Tenten." Way to go, all seeing Neji. "It's his destiny." Oh god. Neji went through this hippy phase back when he was still around thirteen years old. He kept the hair, but Hinata always thought he'd finally drop all that _fate _and _destiny_ junk.

"What's so great about Miwa that you chose her over Tenten then? I mean, no offence, nii-san, but you don't talk much about her, so I can't assume much about her. Tenten on the other hand is someone I personally know to be funny, outgoing and kinda weird, but an overall great girl." Hinata stated.

"Miwa is smart, attractive, has enough wit to make our conversations enjoyable but not annoying, and really it comes down to how well we hold our conversations." Neji explained, not even glancing at Hinata. "We're a judgemental pair. We're here."

"Way to kick me out." Hinata scoffed. She stepped out of the car to be met by a slight breeze and the beautiful sight of a well-dressed young man waiting for her outside his car.


	5. Pillow Talkin'

So...I realize that Hinata is totally out of character so I figured might as well go big or go home. I hope you guys don't mind this...extra sassy Hinata Hyuga LOL.

* * *

Time to turn on the Uchiha charm. Sasuke wasn't used to this whole courting stage to be honest. He was accustomed to girls throwing themselves on him. Now, he didn't see Hinata as a smash and dash that's for sure, but he didn't see himself getting into anything committed with her either – probably because the only thing Sasuke committed to was himself.

"So, _Hinata_, what do you like to do?" yeah, Sasuke was never one to make small talk.

Hinata raised a brow at him and gave him a 'really, man?' look to him. "You clearly don't get out much if this is the way you pick up chicks."

"So maybe, I'm a little rusty on the small talk." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm just used to having girls kiss my feet and bask in my Uchiha glory."

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. Was this guy for real? "Bask…in your Uchiha glory…?" Hinata couldn't contain herself and busted out into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you find me amusing, Hyuga." Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha, you're _beyond_ amusing, if you keep talking like that." Hinata said in between her laughter. "So, Sasuke Uchiha, the typical chick magnet, has suddenly asked little old me to dinner. What _really_ caught your interest?"

"You didn't want me." He said simply. "I like challenges. And I do believe I already told you I appreciate your impeccable sense of style and choice of cars."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You didn't expect me to believe that, did you? When you first told me, I mean. From what I gather from what little I know about you, you seem to be living up your bachelor life, so why pursue the _challenge_?"

"The bachelor life is great, but having women come and go has become routine. The norm bores me." He explained as he pulled into the parking lot. The lot seemed pretty packed. He just hoped she wouldn't want to leave immediately if there were no seats.

"I'm glad I don't bore you, I guess." Hinata mumbled. Hinata couldn't help but admire his jaw structure down to his neck to his wonderfully defined collarbone as he reversed into the parking spot.

Inside the restaurant, it was indeed packed, but Hinata wasn't worried.

"Hinata, what're you doing here?!" Hinata turned her head towards the source of the voice to see Temari sitting at a table for three with her two brothers. Sasuke unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the red head next to the screaming woman knowing very well that his date for the night had some sort of attraction towards him.

"On a date." Hinata said with a shrug. It wasn't a big deal. So what if she was on a date with Sasuke Personal Trainer Stud Uchiha? She smiled at Kankuro and Gaara trying to play it cool to make up for her epic lameness earlier. _The fact that I just referred to the earlier events as epically lame proves that this guy has fucked me over_. Hinata mentally punched herself. _Remember, Hyuga, you're on a date with Hot enough to fry a carton of eggs Uchiha._

"Hinata! So glad to see you with…Sasuke?" beamed a robust friendly man who was none other than the owner of the restaurant, Chouji Akimichi. He was pretty surprised to see the object of his childhood friend's attention at his restaurant. It was hard not to remember him since Ino liked Sasuke around the time that Chouji liked Ino.

"Any open tables for two for your good old pal?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"For you, Hina, anything." Chouji always was a sweetheart. "Give me a moment though while I get someone to tend to you."

Their waitress was a pretty young lady with shoulder length blonde hair and big round green eyes standing an inch or so taller than Hinata – though the waitress who they now knew as Airi was wearing flats, and Hinata was wearing heels. Airi had clearly taken an interest to Sasuke – as had most of the females in the restaurant, much to their date's or father's distaste – which annoyed Hinata. _How much more cliché can this get? Waitress who's totally checking out my date? Why can't I ever get a waiter who'll make my date jealous?_ Hinata thought in annoyance.

"Airi, _sweetie_, this place seems pretty busy! So why don't you stop loitering around my very obviously attractive date and go do your job." Hinata said in an unnecessarily sweet tone that oozed false kindness. Airi seemed stunned by Hinata's words for a moment and embarrassingly scurried off to do her job as she should have instead of standing by Sasuke to ogle him. "This always happens to me." Hinata frowned.

"Yeah, this always happens to me too." Sasuke chuckled. "Uchiha charm in the works."

"The Uchiha charm can only get you so far, don't you think?" Hinata asked. "Sooner or later, the girls will realize you've got the personality of Yertle the fucking Turtle. Oh right, you don't let them stay long enough for them to discover the inner mechanics of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ha. Ha. Hyuga." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, I'm _obviously attractive_, am I?" he smirked.

Before Hinata could get another word in, an all too familiar shriek of enthusiasm caught their attention. "Sasuke-kun, what an absolute _coincidence_!"

"Oh dear god, why?" Sasuke groaned.

"Holy shit, how do you know the pink haired demon bitch from Candyland fucking castle?!" Hinata asked, stupefied. "God, it's like she knows every guy I'm with."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked quizzically, controlling himself from laughing at what Hinata had referred to Sakura as.

"Cute mechanic ended up liking this violent friggin' troll doll." Hinata explained.

"Wait, mechanic…? You mean the dobe?" with that said, someone else chimed in.

"Teme, what're you doing here?" _Shit._ Sasuke thought as his best friend got up from his table.

"Hey, billboard brow, I didn't even notice you! Hinata? What're you doing here with Sasuke?" Hinata turned to see Ino standing up followed by who she presumed to be her date.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked with disbelief as her ex-boyfriend stood up. They were still good friends, but she didn't think her other best friend, Ino, would go for him. Kiba wasn't exactly her type from what Ino always ranted about her ideal guy. "When did you and Ino have a thing?"

"Dobe, what happened to the Fire Country Buffet?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his temples.

"Well, Sakura-chan said she suddenly wanted to come here so we came!" Naruto explained.

"It's not as if I heard from Karin that she overheard you were going out with some girl tonight." Sakura said. _Jesus, this woman is creepy as hell. Is that her natural hair colour?_ Hinata couldn't even gather her thoughts.

"Reservation for…what the…Hinata-sama?" Hinata turned around to see Neji.

"Neji-nii, what the hell?" Hinata looked to see a fairly short girl – short if she took off her stylish black open toe suede Prada pumps, Hinata knew shoes like the back of her hand – dressed in black leggings and a red pea coat. Her light caramel hair was cropped short at the back with long tousled bangs giving her a very chic image. She had crystalline blue eyes, a small button nose, and plump pink lips. Yes, she was indeed a very attractive woman. _Kudos to you, Neji-nii_ "You must be Miwa, I presume!"

"Oh, hi! You're the older Hyuga sister, Hinata, from what I recall Neji ranting about. The guy talks non-stop about you whenever he sees a chance to." Neji hip bumped his date to make her shut up, only to receive a punch in the arm. Hinata restrained her urge to laugh. Never had she ever seen her cousin hip bump anyone. That was a sassy move, and Neji Hyuga wasn't a sassy man. "Sasuke, what the hell?"

"Miwa, it's fantastic to see you here…" Sasuke said nervously. This wasn't going exactly as planned.

"Sassy Sazzy is on a date with my date's cousin?" Miwa snorted.

"Small fucking world, ain't it?" Sasuke grumbled under his breath at the sight of his brother's ex-girlfriend. Things between Itachi and Miwa were great until their father deported Itachi to America because he didn't like Miwa's sassiness…even if his mom loved Miwa, Fugaku's rule was the one to go by. Speaking of which, he was pretty sure Itachi was coming back soon…

"Neji, punctual as always!" Chouji chortled. "Your table is ready right over here! Airi will be your server today!"

"Oh, _hey_ why if it isn't my _great_ friend Airi!" Hinata sneered. Airi cowered a bit sensing the hostility emitting from Hinata. "Good to see you doing your job, _cutie_."

_Hinata Hyuga, sassy demon bitch from hell. I'm going to like this._ Sasuke thought with a smirk. _Note to self, scariest woman to tick off other than mom is Hinata._

"Oh, u-uh, your table is ready, miss!" Airi stuttered. _Oh, the stuttering days…_ Hinata reminisced.

"Thanks _a bunch_." Hinata didn't mean to be this cruel to the poor girl, but she was at her limit with all the conversations and crap she seemed to have to run into this one date. _I guess I also picked up Temari's temper._

Unfortunately for the two, their table was between Naruto and Sakura's, and the Sabaku Siblings'. Hinata and Sasuke groaned in unison causing them to look at each other. Almost as if reading each other's minds, Hinata took the seat by Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke took the seat by the Sabaku siblings.

"OH SASUKE, WHAT LUCK!" Sakura screeched.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke's _date_. Hinata Hyuga, and you are…?" Hinata asked in an annoyed tone. "Oh yeah, you're the girl with a lovely date right in front of you, so stop making googly face at Uchiha over here and get back to your dashing boyfriend."

_Oh yeah. I'm definitely going to like this._ Sasuke thought as Sakura's appalled face turned around, stunned by Hinata's attitude.


	6. Bitch I'm The Shit

So...I decided to start naming the chapters from Tyga's #BitchImTheShit mixtape. Just...Just 'cause.

Wow, two updates in the same day! Ha, forget my assignments and shit. I feel good. No, I feel like crap because I have a tonsil and throat infection.

I'd just like to thank all the followers, favouriters, reviewers and readers. I'm always so busy ranting about my thoughts in these things that I forget to appreciate you guys. Well, to all of you. I thank you. I dunno how to say it to you in sentimental ways or any funny ways so I'll just blatantly tell you thank you. I feel like I'm forgetting to say something.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was a wonder to Sasuke. Her femininity, her spunk, her everything was…_Exactly like Miwa. Mom would definitely approve. _Sasuke let his mind wander as he aimlessly stared at the menu before him. He thought of his older brother Itachi and how he tried so hard to be with the girl he loves – they almost eloped actually – only to have their domineering father rip them apart because he wanted to marry Itachi to some big shot in America's daughter. From what his mother told him, Itachi declined but still managed to make the merger in America successful. Sasuke had always been envious of Itachi for being the prized son of Fugaku Uchiha. All he ever wanted to do was matter in his father's eyes.

"Earth to Sasuke." Hinata waved a prettily manicured hand in his face. _I always liked girls with French tipped nails._ He thought. "Do you know what you're ordering yet? Airi dearest over here has been staring at you _to order_ – it is for his order, I do hope, _sweetheart_ – for a good five minutes now." Airi's eyes darted off of Sasuke to the wall in front of her – she didn't think Hinata noticed her staring.

"I'll have tomato bisque with the bruschetta, and a Greek salad, extra tomatoes hold the olives." He said dryly. He observed Hinata blinking at him incredulously. "What?"

"For a guy who didn't seem like paying attention, you sure memorized my order." Sasuke didn't get it. "I ordered the same thing only I ordered the French Onion soup and I didn't ask for extra tomatoes in my salad."

"See, Hinata? People with fantastic taste should always come together." Sasuke smirked. Noticing Airi hadn't left yet and had yet again went into a daze over him, Sasuke barked, "You're dismissed."

Snapping out of her trance, she hurried off – yet again embarrassed she had been caught.

"See, that's the kind of girl that made people think I was gay throughout high school." Sasuke said with a frown. "Girls would be so creepy that I'd feel like the population of them were after me. Every guy's dream at that age, sure, if they didn't break into my house to steal my underwear. You don't know how many Christmas, Valentines and Birthday gifts I got of underwear because the girls all knew my underwear size. Even when everyone thought I was gay because I seemed to hate every woman, they still came after me."

"Sounds completely like a guy I went to high school with but I don't remember much of that because I only went to Konoha Secondary for first year before moving to attend Hokage Prep School to attend with Neji-nii." Sasuke looked at her with raised brows.

"You went to Konoha Secondary?" Hinata nodded. "Hinata…Hinata…I don't remember any…Oh! Did you like Naruto Uzumaki when you went?"

Hinata hesitated but then dug through her memories. "Yeah! God, maybe that's why I liked that mechanic…kinda reminds me of him." Hinata mumbled. "Well, I don't expect you to remember me, I was the shy kid. Focussed on my studies 'cause my dad's ass stick was shoved so far in, he would go ape shit if I got anything below a 95%. Wait, you're Sasuke Uchiha as in Sasuke Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, heir to Sharingan Incorporated?"

"I didn't think there were many other Sasuke Uchihas on this planet." He chuckled. "Well, the mechanic dobe back there grinning like an idiot is none other than Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh, and if you don't remember from high school, the pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno – the girl he's been in love with since the age of thirteen."

"Oh my Buddha, I hated her so much." Sasuke choked out a laugh – and on his water. Hinata was sure they could clearly be heard now. "But it doesn't matter, now does it? Somehow fate has thrown me with Sasuke fucking Uchiha, and this is like one big fucking reunion." _Oh god, I sound like Neji_. Hinata thought distastefully.

The night continued to progress very well, actually. People who they knew would come by their table to greet them before they left, and the food was as usual, magnificent. Suddenly, the regret that she thought she would have by the end of the night, had faded. She was actually making really good conversation with the Uchiha and he was surprisingly witty and funny.

"Bill please!" Sasuke called out with an arm raised. _Man, he looks really good in that white t-shirt._ Hinata thought. Sure that pea coat was stylish, but the t-shirt showed off more of his muscular build. "Dinner's on me, otherwise I wouldn't be the fantastic gentleman we both know I am."

"Free meal? I'm not complaining." Hinata smiled. Sasuke's arrogance faltered for a moment seeing her real genuine smile. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how I was totally right about this date going great." He said, regaining his composure.

"The night's still young, Uchiha." Hinata teased.

"Well, Ms. Hyuga, will you be coming with me or riding with your cousin?" he asked, after he put pulled out just enough money for the food and tips.

Hinata looked over to her cousin and Miwa who were bent over the table as if they were sharing secrets, glancing at a couple at a table on the other side of the restaurant. She could honestly say she had never seen Neji display any sort of affection to someone so openly – even to her and Hanabi, the affection was mostly displayed at home or in his weird over protective way in public.

"I think, I'll stick with you." She said, still looking at them with a smile. Turning back to Sasuke with a smirk, "I don't think he's coming home tonight anyways."

Sasuke snickered and got up, putting on his pea coat and grabbing his car keys from his pocket. "Ready to go, milady?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Hinata stared at his hand for a second before smiling and taking it after she put on her trench coat. She hollered a good bye to Chouji and her other friends when she was at the door, and proceeded to exit with Sasuke Uchiha linked to her arm.

"I gotta admit," She started.

"That you actually had a great time with me?" he inquired smugly.

"No, I'm surprised that Airi didn't leave her phone number on the receipt or something."

"Well, with the way you bitched at her, if I was a girl, I would be scared too." Sasuke smirked.

"You know, you're a lot more talkative than I thought you'd be." Hinata admitted.

"Well, it depends on the people I'm with, I guess." The two got into his car, and Hinata was actually disappointed that the night was about to end. "What's your address?"

Hinata took his phone and entered all her information into it. "Team Android for the win." Hinata said, placing Sasuke's iPhone back into the little compartment where it was charging.

"Nah, almost all my electronics are Apple products. What can I say? I'm a fan of Steve Jobs's work." He turned on some music – since his phone was hooked to his car speakers – causing Hinata to gasp and giggle.

"Really? Bed by J. Holiday?" Hinata turned it up a bit. "I always thought you'd be more of a Linkin Park, Rock type of music listener."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Hyuga." He said.

"Maybe, I'll get to know more one day." She said, leaning her head against the window.

"Are you asking me out on a second date?" he asked suggestively.

"No, I'm not. And playing Bed isn't gonna get you anywhere if that's what you were trying to get at." Hinata laughed.

"Fine, let's let shuffle decide what we're going to listen to next." Sasuke said. Thank god it was a red light because once Rack City came on, the two of them broke out into laughter that would surely cause an accident if Sasuke's car was mobile.


	7. Rack City

So, I realize the music choice deviates from everyone's typical T. Swizzle and rock that almost everyone seems to associate with Sasuke and Hinata. I happen to think that Sasuke would be sexy listening to R&B LOL and I also decided to just randomize the Tyga titles rather than sticking to one album though I doubt you guys have noticed...

Hinata seems more and more like Road to Ninja Hinata LOL not my intention though really.

I also noticed the subtle Sasohina in a lot of the fics I read and I happen to fucking love Sasohina so I commend people who see this beautiful pairing (maybe it's 'cause I love Gaahina and Sasori is similar to Gaara in a sense...) anyways, I apologize for my slow updating, I've just had writer's block and haven't been able to focus on one story hence why I started another few...

ANYPOO, LET'S GET ON WITH IT.

* * *

Hinata could openly admit to herself that she was disappointed once the Uchiha had pulled into her driveway to drop her off. The night had been, well, fun. Who would have guessed that the Hyuga princess would end up going out on a date with the Uchiha's black knight? Hinata observed Sasuke as he leaned in towards her.

"I don't kiss on the first date." She said. Sasuke backed up a bit and frowned. "Don't give me that look. I keep telling you, I'm not the same as those other girls you attract."

"Fair enough, Hyuga. I mean, _Hinata_." He said with a smirk before kissing her on the cheek at lightning speed. He was beyond amused by her red face and wide eyed stare.

"G-good night, Uchi– Sasuke." She stuttered before dashing out of the car. Yup. Sasuke Uchiha was a satisfied man by the end of the night.

Hinata ran into her house, up the stairs, and into her room locking the door behind her. Why was she acting like such a kid being flustered by just a kiss on the cheek? If anything, she should be furious that the Uchiha had even attempted anything with those perfect soft lips of his. _Snap out of it, Hinata. It was a onetime thing, and you will not be seeing this man for any reason apart from personal training._ She tried so very hard to convince herself that she wouldn't be going out on any dates with Sasuke anymore, but then… _Who am I kidding? I'd jump to it, the moment he asks me out again. No. Hinata, remain strong willed._

"HINATA!" she heard her sister screech in delight. "You went out with Sasuke Uchiha? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"No, Sasuke Uchiha went out with _the _Hinata Hyuga." Hinata huffed. "How'd you even know?"

"Well, I heard from Konohamaru who heard from his uncle Asuma who heard from Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka who was freaking out that you were at Akimichi Delight with Sasuke Uchiha." Hanabi explained with a hand placed out sassily. "Anyways, why wasn't I informed of this?"

Hinata loved Hanabi dearly. She was after all Hanabi's big sister but Hanabi was the epitome of the stereotypical upper class socialite. She liked to be informed of every bit of juicy gossip there was to know – and for a girl who was only twenty two, she was pretty well informed about everything there was to know about everyone from here in Konoha all the way to Suna to Iwa all the way around to Kiri and back to Konoha.

"It wasn't important, I didn't think I'd see him again after this." Hinata said, going to shut her door and lock it. She walked into her enormous closet and pulled out a lavender singlet and cream pajama shorts. It was too quiet with Hanabi in the room – it didn't make sense. She turned to see her sister looking at her with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "What?"

"So you're implying you're going out with him again?" Hanabi snickered. Hinata rolled her eyes and went into her bathroom to changed. "You know, Hina, there's nothing wrong with getting over that Gaara guy!" she heard Hanabi call to her through the door. Hinata opened the door and peeked her head out.

"How do you know about Gaara?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh please, sis. Who do you think you're talking to right now?" Hanabi asked with her arms crossed across her chest. "Sari and Matsuri who as you know are in _love_ with Gaara saw you guys holding hands downtown Suna. You guys as they said were quite 'chummy' and by chummy I'm pretty sure they meant you guys were pretty touchy. And you _did_ leave Komaza's party with him wasted."

"Hanabi, the fact that you're able to store all that information from years ago in your head like that makes me wonder why you ever complained about exams." Hinata said. "Anyways, Gaara and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less regardless of our history. I'm over him."

"Moving on, I need you to do me a humongous favour." Hanabi said. Hinata looked at her urging her to continue so that she could finish changing. "Go get changed first and meet me in my room."

Hanabi's room was bigger than Hinata's if it was even possible. Her beige walls were collaged with a ton of different magazine cut-outs that she spent years accumulating linked with all her fashion interests, with black furniture – a bed, desk, bookcases of magazines, and an L shaped couch. Hinata plopped down onto Hanabi's King sized bed and waited for her sister to stop rummaging through her pile of mail on her desk – most of which were either love letters from guys or from Konohamaru.

"I know it's here somewhere…Ah!" Hanabi whipped out a manila envelope amongst the many that she had on her desk. "I got an internship at Akatsuki, and as you know this is only like my _dream_, and it's just a step further in to becoming editor-in-chief. I got my first assignment, but it's to get a model for Akatsuki's new line. They wanted someone who would be a fresh face, and I kinda already volunteered you."

"So…what exactly did you say to convince your editors that this was a good idea?" Hinata asked.

"I kinda just said 'Hey, I can get the Hyuga heiress, my sister, to model for us since she hasn't been introduced formally, and stuff so who better than Akatsuki to do it?' and they agreed." Hanabi explained slowly as if Hinata would blow up in her face at any moment.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't voluntell me next time." Hinata had learned to be patient with Hanabi already. "I hope you remember to tell those editors of yours that I'm not the heiress though." The role of heir was given to Neji who was a much better fit for the job than Hinata who had no interest whatsoever in the family business of taking over Byakugan Corporation.

"Oh, thank you so much, Hina!" Hanabi beamed, tackling her sister in the bed. She handed Hinata the envelope that held the schedules and details. "I'll tell them when you get there! They'll absolutely love you, and won't even care that you aren't the heiress!"

"Hanabi…I start tomorrow…?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…that's the other thing. We have a deadline so the times are kind of tight. Especially if I want to beat Moegi for this position." Hanabi sighed. "God, I hate that ginger haired bitch."

"Wasn't Moegi your best friend since high school?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling like she didn't know her sister at all.

"No, Udon liked her, and she liked Konohamaru who I am as you see currently dating. She's still fawning over _my _boyfriend while she has Udon who's such a sweetheart. She uses him like her lapdog, and he happily follows her every command because he loves her." Hanabi ranted on angrily. "God, it's like she doesn't see what's in her face and decided to ruin our friendship on her own accord. You know what she said about me behind my back to _Konohamaru_ in an attempt to make him stop liking me? She called me a spoiled brat who would only ever be able to provide him with money because that's the only reason I'm getting anywhere in life. The nerve!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Hinata said, trying to calm her fuming sister. "Get some sleep, according to this schedule we're going to have to be at the Akatsuki building by eleven. And Hana, don't get too upset over Moegi. You're letting her get to you."

Getting back to her room, Hinata checked her phone battery to find it was low. _Oh well, I'll just call Sasuke quickly to tell him I'm not going to training tomorrow._

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower when suddenly he heard rack city erupt from his cellphone. _What the hell?_ He checked his phone to see Hinata's name on the screen.

"Hello…?" he asked hesitantly.

"_Hey, Uchiha. Like my new ringtone?_" Hinata giggled through the other end. _When had she…? _He wondered. "_Anyways, I'm calling to cancel tomorrow's appointment._"

"Hyuga, you know there's a twenty four cancellation policy right?" Sasuke teased. "I don't know, this might cost you another date."

"_Oh, shut up, Uchiha. I have important things to do. Important things I just found out about._" She explained.

"What might these important things be?" Sasuke asked. "What could be more important than spending the day working out with me?" he could practically hear Hinata rolling her eyes.

"_Why should I even tell you when I haven't even told Temari?_" Hinata asked.

"Because you broke the twenty four hour policy, and I'm letting you off free of charge?" he reasoned. "Plus, you think I'm hot and you had the time of your life tonight."

"_Tch. Sure, whatever Uchiha. For your information, you're speaking to Akatsuki's new model for their new line of something that I'm not too sure of yet._" Hinata jeered. She wanted to tell Temari first, but she supposed she'd tell her tomorrow.

"Wait, you're Akatsu–" he heard the beep of ended call and looked at his phone to see the call had in fact ended. He quickly called Itachi.

"_What can I do for you, little brother?_" Itachi's deep voice asked.

"Who is the new model for Akatsuki's fashion line?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"_According to Deidara, the female will be Hinata Hyuga, and Sasori will be filling the male role since Deidara doesn't trust male models but he was put in charge of the male line as well as the female line this time around. What suddenly arose this interest in you about Akatsuki?_"

"No reason." Without further explaining, Sasuke hung up. _Time to pay a visit to the Akatsuki building in the morning._


	8. Diced Pineapples

Sorry for the long wait! I just came back from vacation LOL

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sound of Animal by The Cab her alarm – it was also her ringtone. She let the song play a bit singing to her favourite part.

"_I can shake you, but then I'll break you, and baby sweat is guaranteed. I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home. My heart may be missing, but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent. I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree. You'll be coming home with me…_" Hinata became disgusted by her own morning breath. Today would be her first day as a model.

She didn't have any future ambitions, really. After deciding she wouldn't take over the Byakugan Corporation, she was a free spirit with no goals. She hadn't been worried about any.

"Hanabi, are you ready?!" Hinata yelled out her door. Hanabi takes even longer to get ready than she does in the morning. "We're going to be late, I'm sure Moegi's going to be there on time!"

"Shut up, Hinata!" Hanabi yelled from her room. Hinata only giggled at her sister's irritation.

Hinata decided to wear a white strapless maxi dress that was decorated with large dark pink floral print. Her hair was put into a high bun, and she decided to go with light makeup preferring the more natural look over anything. She went into her closet to choose a pair of gladiator sandals that would be covered by her dress anyways.

"So who exactly is Moegi bringing?" Hinata asked when she and Hanabi were seated in Miko. "Careful not to leave scuff marks on the mats!" Hinata was _extremely_ careful with Miko.

Hanabi seethed silently. "She's bringing everyone's favourite top model recently gone pinkette, Sakura Haruno." Sakura was a very common name in Japanese culture, so she would have never suspected the pink haired girl to be the top model – Hinata in general didn't keep tabs on celebrities as she was too preoccupied with enjoying herself to really care about the busy lives of the stars. She wasn't stupid though, she knew who Sakura Haruno was, but last time she remembered, she was blonde – like her mother who she remembered had been just as obnoxious as Sakura at the parent-teacher meetings.

"So you want me to compete against Ms. Top Model?" Hinata asked as she unconsciously sped up, the adrenaline of competition pumping in her veins. She always did want to show up Sakura after suffering from her abuse in high school. "Done. You can count on me."

Hanabi cheered and pumped her fist as she turned up the volume. Much thanks to Hinata's borderline speeding, the two arrived half an hour early. "Nice, the Gucci Techno Horsebit Beige-White Flap Bag goes really well with that dress. Is that Coach?" Hanabi complemented her sister's choice of purse. It still amazed Hinata how her sister memorized everything that had to do with fashion and gossip. Hanabi had her chocolate brown hair was braided loosely to the side giving her a more laid back look which contrasted nicely with her serious look – a black Babaton Piers jacket over her white Babaton Benedict dress tied together with a pair of Gucci Lisbeth light pink patent leather platform pumps.

Hinata could tell that Hanabi was nervous by the way she played with the Coach anchor stripe stacking bracelets on her right wrist while she completely didn't notice that her Coach Tristen rosegold plated crystal bracelet watch on her opposite wrist was upside down. "Hanabi, I promise you I will outshine that pink haired freak for your sake. And fix your watch, it's upside down."

Hanabi stared at her older sister with admiration. She remembered when her sister had stood in her shadow because she lacked confidence, but even then, Hanabi admired her sister for the way she worked hard for everything she got. Hanabi was definitely more like their father – tall, lean, not as fair as Hinata and their mother, with brown hair – whereas Hinata reminded her exactly of their mother. Their mother had died when Hanabi was only seven, and it was probably because of that that she was so attached to Hinata in their youth. Even now despite their separate social lives and schedules, Hanabi always made attempts at making lunch dates or mall dates with her big sister.

When it reached eleven, Hanabi and Hinata came face to face with Moegi and Sakura. There was tension in the air. Hinata wanted to do her sister proud while it was every model's dream to model for Akatsuki, hence Sakura's determination. It was going to be tough competition for Hinata but Sakura would be making a grave mistake if she underestimated the ex-heiress.

"Thank you for coming in today." Said a man with shoulder length red hair. He was followed by a woman with blue hair, a labret piercing, and grey eyes with lavender eye shadow. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Nagato, and she is Konan. Konan will explain what will happen in preparation for the project."

"The process will be as follows. You will meet with Deidara after this meeting. He will be measuring the two of you for Akatsuki's new summer line which is not only a clothing line, but there will be a commercial being done for our chosen spokes model who will be advertising our new coolers _Biju_ which will come in nine flavours, all of which will be modeled as well for magazine advertising purposes."

There was a knock at the door which revealed a man with long black hair tied at the base of his neck. Everyone who was anyone knew this man to be Itachi Uchiha. Itachi held some share of Akatsuki because they were sponsored by Sharingan Incorporated.

"Nagato, has my foolish brother come by?" Itachi asked. Sasuke was coming? Everyone wondered why the young Uchiha would possibly be coming by. "I don't know why. He was curious about the model for the new line who I'm assuming is Hinata Hyuga according to Kisame last time we spoke."

"We have two candidates actually." Nagato said.

Without a sound, Sasuke walked into the room Deidara charging into the room right behind him. "I would like to be the male model for the whatever we're supposed to be modelling for." He stated bluntly.

"I thought I said there was an important meeting going on, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah, and I thought you were a designer, not a receptionist." Sasuke retorted.

"I don't trust you with my designs, male models cannot be trusted." Deidara scoffed.

"You don't make sense. I'm just wearing clothes and looking pretty." Deidara frowned and turned to Nagato. "Having an Uchiha with a Hyuga in the same photo shoot would definitely send sales through the roof, don't you think? Nothing really special about re-using the same models as you always use, I'm sure Sasori would love a break."

"Uchiha – mini Uchiha – we haven't even decided on a model, what makes you think it'll be the Hyuga, un?" Deidara scoffed. "I don't think I even want to do this contest thing. I'd much rather trust by designs to an experienced model. Automatic vote for Haruno on my part."

Nagato and Konan looked indifferent. "Deidara, this isn't just up to you." Konan said. "We will go through the process just as I have stated. No one said that Sasori will be the model, he's supposed to be one of the designers. He'll work on the men's line while Deidara will do the women's since he's being a baby. Someone get Kisame in my office after lunch. He's misinforming everyone."

Although Nagato was the boss, Konan was more assertive and served as his personal assistant. And by assist it means, she does almost everything while Nagato does the paperwork crap and the business decisions.

"Hanabi, Moegi, your next task is to get male models now that Sasuke has reminded me of it." Konan said, staring at a folder in front of her. "Actually, get three males each, and another two females. We need as many options as we can."

The room was silent as Moegi and Hanabi thought about who they could possibly get. Before anyone could say anything, Hanabi said, "I have Sasuke Uchiha as one of my male models." Hinata's jaw dropped, as did Sakura and Moegi's.

"Who said he'll be _your_ model? I'm sure he'd much rather work with his childhood slash top model friend!" Moegi argued.

"Well _clearly_ he'd rather work with the girl he came in here for who is a _Hyuga_ after all." Hanabi sneered. Moegi huffed in defeat and thought deeply about who she should get.

Konan coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "We will reschedule the meeting to a week this day, same time and place. Come prepared. We will begin everything then."

Everyone was dismissed leaving a much stressed Hinata and a beaming Hanabi. "I can't believe I got Sasuke Uchiha as one of my models!" Hanabi squealed.

"Sasuke, don't you have any appointments to tend to? You are a personal trainer, aren't you?" Hinata asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, I should but _someone_ cancelled on me without giving me a twenty four hour notice, so I have the next few hours free of work." Hinata's eye twitched. Was this guy stalking her? "It'll be nice working with you, _Hinata_. Let's work well together." _Let's get physical_. He laughed to himself.

"I have a few suggestions about who can model for you." Hinata said. "They aren't famous though."

"I don't care! Who are they?" Hanabi asked, overjoyed that she was already ahead of the game. She looked around cautiously. "Actually, let's all grab a bite. _Away from backstabbing unoriginal hoe bags who would lick people's assholes if that's what it took for her to get places._" Moegi shot a fierce glare at her ex-best friend.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so glad I could get a _top star_ such as yourself! I don't need to _buy_ my way to get everything I want!" Hanabi snarled at the grinning ginger. "I'm sure I'll be able to get _other_ great models with your help!"

Hinata gently pushed her sister towards the elevators before the tall Hyuga girl could pounce on her puffy haired rival. "I don't need top models, only connections! We'll see who's laughing at the end!" Hanabi yelled as the elevator doors closed.

The trio decided to take Sasuke's black Land Rover Evoque. "So, start talking, Hina." Hanabi said, tapping her foot impatiently on the car's mats in the backseat. The confrontation with Moegi had set her off, and her patience had been stretched into a very thin line.

"I can get Ino as one of the models, and maybe even convince Neji-nii to let Miwa model." Hanabi's mood shifted from aggravated to ecstatic again which made Sasuke wonder if she was bipolar. "I mean Ino is –"

"I know!" of course Hanabi knew. She is after all, Hanabi. "Ino Yamanaka, current beau, Kiba Inuzuka who is your ex-boyfriend – he was so hot, we should totally get him as our other model. Works at that super fancy flower shop that was started by her great grandfather which is now _the_ place to go for flowers for weddings."

Sasuke was impressed. Hanabi wasn't just another vain pretty Barbie – he would never admit that though without feeling like a pedophile despite their small age gap – with her tall slim build that was similar to a model's, round light grey eyes, thin red lips, silky brown hair, and oval shaped face. She actually had a lot of information stored in that head of hers.

"Okay, so we have Me, Hinata, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and maybe _Miwa_." Sasuke said spitting out Miwa's name, driving into the parking lot of a Starbucks. "Actually can we not get Miwa?"

"What's wrong with having Miwa there?" Hinata asked.

"I just don't want your cousin to tag along with her, showing my brother that the love of his life has moved on with her life." Sasuke said, defending his brother. He didn't do it often, but he did it regardless.

"Fine, Miwa is the last option if we don't end up finding anyone else for the job." Hanabi cut in as they all got out of the car. She didn't need any arguing, not when she only had a week to find and convince these strangers to help her out. "How about Gaara?"

"No." Sasuke said. He didn't need competition for Hinata's attention. It was bad enough that her ex-boyfriend was a candidate but apparently he's _hot_.

"You're too picky, Sasuke." Hanabi whined. "We only need one more guy, and girl!"

"Well, Gaara probably wouldn't be able to anyways since he's an intern at the hospital…" Hinata said. "Okay, I'll get Temari to model, but there won't be as much dimension since you'll have two blondes."

"Make that three, I could get Naruto to model for us." Sasuke suggested. Unbelievable. This guy had the nerve of volunteering to be a model, then suggests that her ex-crush be one of the model, what a guy.

"Dimension doesn't matter." Hanabi asserted. "One venti iced hazelnut macchiato, a banana loaf, a lemon cranberry scone, two cheesecake brownies, a double chocolate brownie, two oat fudge bars, three chocolate cake pops, a banana chocolate chip muffin, three petite vanilla scones, a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie, and reduced-fat banana chocolate chip coffee cake please." She ordered when it was their turn. The waitress looked at Hanabi in shock that the slim girl ate so much. Hinata was jealous that her sister could order a venti drink and so much food, and not be worried about gaining weight – the girl seemed burn hundreds of calories from just blinking. On top of all of that, she placed a chicken Santa Fe Panini, a Thai tuna wrap, a black bean and quinoa wrap, a bacon Gouda cheese and egg frittata on Artisan roll, and cheese and fruit container on the counter. "Heated up please, oh not the fruits and cheese of course, silly me!"

Sasuke twitched at the amount of food that had been ordered. Was the girl trying to feed a school of starving orphans? It sure seemed like it. Hinata felt terribly sorry for Konohamaru who always seemed to pay for meals according to Hanabi. "Grande Caffé Americano and a heat this up." Sasuke placed a roasted tomato and mozzarella Panini on the counter.

"Grande iced cinnamon dolce latte." Hinata said. "Oh, and a cinnamon swirl coffee cake!" Hinata reached for her wallet but was stopped by Sasuke who reached for his wallet in his back pocket. Hinata didn't object. Hanabi's _snack_ was going to cost her a hell of a lot of money so why not?

Hinata was no gold digger but seize the opportunity, right?

"Right, where were we? Ah, Naruto." Hanabi said, waiting for all of her food to be heated up. "I've never heard of him but I know of Temari."

"He's a mechanic with blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes." Sasuke said. "He's pretty good looking – no homo."

Hanabi nodded taking in all the information while cackling inwardly at how she would crush Moegi under her prettily French manicured thumb like an ant.


	9. MOE

It has been a while, hasn't it? Well here it is! Sorry about that, comedy is a difficult genre for me so these do take a while LOL

I try to incorporate lots of Sasuhina moments, but I want to include everyone else's moments too but of course this is Sasuhina focussed so I shall do my best for you rascals!

I don't hate Moegi if you're wondering. I just needed someone to compete with Hanabi since well I love KonoHana so yeah.

I'm rather disappointed with this chapter since it could have been written a lot better since it's the comeback chapter but...I guess I'll do better for the next one... I try guys, I try.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around faster than Hinata had expected. She waited in the parking lot for the others to arrive. Hanabi was tapping her foot impatiently, and all Hinata could worry about was whether the heel of her sister's Gucci stilettos would leave a mark in her baby's mats.

"Hanabi, please don't do that." Hinata groaned. "They won't be late. Ino wouldn't miss this for the world, Kiba is most likely with her, Sasuke probably went to get Naruto, and Temari is _never_ late."

Hanabi wasn't reassured at all. These were her sister's friends, not hers so she would never be reassured. Of course she was excited to meet these social celebrities – none were truly famous for anything like modeling, singing or acting, but there wasn't anyone who didn't know Ino Yamanaka, and it was hard not to know Temari Sabaku or Kiba Inuzuka, and especially Sasuke Uchiha – but they weren't here and it was close to the time than Hanabi expected.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a limo pulled in revealing Moegi followed by Sakura, and…oh her god. Shikamaru Nara, the smartest actor and investor in Konoha, standing in all his lazy pineapple head glory. Karin Uzumaki, the rising actress – Hanabi _loved_ her role as Nikki in Burlesque – who had a knack for playing really any role from the few movies she was beginning to star in; the most recent one being The Proposal where she played the lead role as Margaret Tate, another of Hanabi's favourites. Hanabi was ready to cry when she saw Kakashi Hatake step out of the flashy white limousine. He was basically the equivalent of Iron Man without his suit to Hanabi – a genius billionaire philanthropist playboy. If Hanabi wasn't so scared of her sister when it came to the Lamborghini she was seated in, she would have smashed her fist through the window. How the hell did Moegi manage to get Sai fucking Shimura?! The man was almost impossible to locate as he was always travelling to find inspiration for his art – he was after all the most sought out artist in the whole fucking continent. Hanabi was ready to wave the white flag of defeat when she watched Tayuya get out of the limo before it drove off. Sound Five was one of Hanabi's favourite bands!

"We're screwed." Hanabi whined. "Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, _and_ Sai Shimura. How are we supposed to compete with that?!"

Hinata had to admit, Moegi had the superstar dream team but the ex-heiress had a few tricks up her sleeve. She wasn't fazed whatsoever by the lineup of celebrities. For one thing, what no one knows is Sai and Ino used to have a thing. Only Hinata knew that Ino dumped Sai's pasty ass because he was too busy travelling for her. It was a fact that Sai still had feelings for the blonde bundle of energy that she called a best friend – he had a habit of sending her hand painted postcards of flower gardens from everywhere he went. Karin Uzumaki had professed her love for Sasuke Uchiha at the premier of Crazy Stupid Love when she played babysitter Jessica. There wouldn't be any focus out of those two, Kakashi Hatake may be a genius billionaire philanthropist playboy but he's also a genius billionaire philanthropist playboy _pervert_. She and Sasuke were talking about their pasts and Kakashi happened to be one of Sasuke's mentors in his teen years. Shikamaru Nara being notoriously lazy would probably not try at all in fact – though the downside on him would probably be Temari since he was the whole reason she moved to Konoha. Hinata was sure that their team would prevail in the end.

"Why aren't you panicking?" Hanabi groaned.

"Because our team is here and you should have more faith in them." Hinata said. "Trust me." Hinata proceeded to explain her theories to her younger sister hoping it would lighten her mood – and it worked, in fact, it got her more pumped than she was initially when they first got the challenge.

Temari stepped out of her black doorless Jeep Wrangler. Black Doc Martens landed onto the pavement with a thud as the sandy blonde hopped out pushing her bangs back with her Ray Ban Aviators. Hanabi liked her edgy look – especially with the trooper jacket over the Nirvana muscle tank and ripped light wash shorts.

Words could not describe how excited Hanabi was to work with Ino Yamanaka. She was Hanabi's idol – if only she could have as many followers as Ino did! The platinum blonde Barbie strutted out her boyfriend's black Audi a6 convertible. Her long legs were accentuated by the beige suede ankle boot wedges, her short floral spaghetti strap romper complimented her figure, and she looked like a model already with her red lipstick, black cat eye sunnies, and high ponytail tied back nice and tight not even leaving her signature long bangs hanging. Kiba looked extremely casual in comparison to his girlfriend with his black Stussy tank top, and slim fit khakis.

_Oh my fucking… _Hanabi grew confident in her team. _He looks like a billboard model!_

Hinata gave her sister a knowing look with a hint of I-told-you-so in her eyes. It almost made her eye twitch when she saw Sasuke pull into the parking lot in the same damn car that almost destroyed Miko.

"Sorry we're late guys!" the blonde beamed when he stumbled out of the expensive Audi. He would have looked like a complete mess had he not pulled on a black blazer over his white cowl neck shirt – the neckline was plummeting showing off his toned chest. He made Hanabi want to get him out of those black pants.

_Don't forget, Konohamaru. _Hanabi chanted the name in her head as she was surrounded by gorgeous men. Curse her job! Hanabi would have frowned at the way Sasuke was dressed but he looked too hot for her to get angry. He looked like a god damn Abercrombie model with his black cargo shorts and black hoodie. The hoodie was left unzipped half way revealing his strong chest and abdominals. She was sure she'd be choking on her own saliva if she wasn't trying not to laugh at her sister ogling the Uchiha.

"Sasuke you man whore, put on a shirt!" Ino yelled, threatening to throw her shoulder bag at him.

"Holy shit, where'd you get that Hazelnut Prada Shoulder Bag?!" Hanabi screeched. "I've been looking for it _everywhere_!"

"Fucking rich people." Naruto said under his breath. "Hey, you're the girl that was on a date with Teme!" he said pointing to Hinata in all her high low dress wearing glory. Hinata's high ponytail tickled her bare back as she tilted her head in thought.

Oh, Teme meant Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuga." She said with a smile, holding her hand out to him. He took it with a smile and shook it firmly. "You fixed my baby Miko." She said, pointing to her car.

"Oh, that was you!" Naruto laughed. "That is a beautiful piece of work you have there."

Sasuke scowled. "Aren't we going to be late? Can we go now?"

"Do I sense _jealousy_, Sasuke?" Ino teased. She enjoyed to annoy the Uchiha.

Temari awkwardly coughed. "Oh, this is my best friend from Suna, Temari!" Hinata quickly introduced. Everyone was rather friendly – with the exception of Sasuke who was never really friendly to anyone in the first place.

-xoxoxo-

Deidara frowned. He would much rather have experienced models wear his designs. But the only experienced model there was Sakura who was a runway model. He already decided on Team Moegi mostly because he and his cousin Ino never got along.

"Here are your tasks." Sasori said uninterested. Two folders were tossed; one on each side of the table for each team. "We'll meet you in the studio on the fifteenth floor. It's the biggest studio, you can't miss it. What the hell am I saying? Hanabi, Moegi, you guys should know where they are. Dismissed."

Each team followed their 'captains' to their cubicles. They were interns after all – no one expected them to have their own offices. This project however could very well get them an office for whoever wins. Hanabi ran to the intern coffee room and locked it behind her once all of her team members were in. No way was she going to strategize with Moegi around.

"We will be doing a couple shoot, solo swimsuit shoots, billboard shoot, and a commercial shoot." Hanabi read. "Well fuck, they have actors for the commercials but…I'm sure we can improvise." Taking out the manila envelope with the designs in them, Hanabi looked through them and observed the people around her. The couple shoots consisted of summery beach wear though none were really swimsuits alone.

Hanabi made her way to the whiteboard on the wall with the door so that there wouldn't be any spies around as she was abnormally paranoid that Moegi would be eavesdropping. Subconsciously she knew Moegi wouldn't as the girl had too much pride for that, but Hanabi was paranoid regardless. She wrote 'couple', 'swimsuit', 'BB', and 'comm.' on the board along with the names of the models she had chosen for each section – Sasuke and Hinata under couple along with Naruto and Ino, Ino and Temari as well as Kiba and Sasuke under swimsuit, Hinata Ino Kiba and Sasuke under BB, and finally the commercial would consist of Hinata, Temari, Naruto and Sasuke. She spread out the designs on the coffee table so that everyone could see.

She the pictures and stuck them onto the board with magnets under the names of the people who would wear them. "We're modelling with old designs first. When the actual day comes that we win, and I'm sure we will because I know what I'm doing, we will stick with this order." Hanabi said confidently. Sasuke stuck by his earlier notion that she was bipolar. "Okay, let's hurry upstairs now."

"Yes, drill sergeant Hanabi." Hinata laughed.

"I guess we'll be working rather _close_, Hyuga." Sasuke mumbled in her ear as he trailed close behind her. "I could give you another kiss of encouragement."

Hinata sent her hand flying up so that the back of it came into contact with Sasuke's forehead with a thud. "Do that again, and I'll sew your lips to a cow."

"Enough with your lovey dovey crap, Hina." Temari teased whilst tickling her friend's side causing the sensitive Hyuga to back into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked down at her.

"Stop bullying me, guys!" she whined.

Moegi's team suddenly appeared as well, as the two teams raced for the elevator, they all ran in at the same time, jammed up in the elevator leaving the poor waiting Deidara to have to catch the next elevator.

"Isn't there a weight limit to this thing?" Tayuya groaned as Temari's elbow was on her ear, and Naruto was stepping on her foot.

Sasuke was backed up into a corner but was luckily dragging Hinata with him. He held her against him, her cheek pressed to his bare chest. "I can feel your face heating up, you know?" Hinata playfully punched his stomach and wrapped her arms around him. Someone 'accidentally' pulled her hair, pulling her away from Sasuke for a brief moment.

"Oops." Sakura said in a nauseatingly sweet voice. "Sorry, hun! There's just _no_ space in this elevator." With the intern level being on the second floor, this would be a long elevator ride.

Hinata swiftly turned from Sasuke and 'accidentally' let her fist hit Sakura's stomach lightly – but enough for the pink haired model to feel it. "Oops." Hinata mocked. "I was just turning to say it's alright, but there's just _no_ space in this elevator!"

"You did that on purpose!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, billboard brow!" Ino yelled.

The two ex-best friends began a yelling war and were joined by Naruto and Karin.

"Calm your girlfriend, Naruto!"

"I'm not his girlfriend, pig!"

"Ew, why my cousin?!"

"Guys stop yelling!"

"Yelling isn't helping, you dumb blonde!"

"Ino, you're blonde too!"

"Shut up, Karin, who asked you?!"

Sasuke groaned and let his head hit the walls of the elevator. He felt Hinata shift and looked down to see her laughing at him. He couldn't hear her over the yelling but he could see her mirthful face. He pinched her nose lightly causing it to redden. Hinata gasped and was about to retaliate only to have her arms pinned to her sides. She glared at him and slightly got on her toes to bite him on the collarbone.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the her bold actions but his look of surprise was quickly replaced with a coy one. "Playing dirty, Hyuga?" he whispered with his lips against her ear. He opened his mouth slightly and lightly bit her cartilage. Hinata glared at him again and shot up on her toes to bite his jaw.

"Guys please, this is _not_ the place to commence your foreplay!" Temari yelled over the screaming group in the middle from the other side of the elevator. She heard Shikamaru behind her mumble _troublesome_ causing a blush to spread on Temari's tanned cheeks.

"I don't mind!" Kakashi said.

When the elevator made a _ding_ to signal the whole group fell over out the doors except Hinata and Sasuke who were carefully pressed into the corner. In an attempt to scramble away, Sakura's foot got caught on the long back of Hinata's dress. Not wanting her dress to be pulled off, Hinata accidentally fell backwards trying to keep it up, all the while dragging Sasuke down with her.

She readied herself for the hard impact on her head only to have it be cushioned by the palm of Sasuke's hand which was crushed between the floor and her head.

"Sex on an elevator is bad enough, but in front of everyone? Come on guys, retain some class please." Kiba smirked.

"Exhibitionists perhaps?" Ino giggled. She took her boyfriend's hand and followed the speed walking rival interns who were disregarding the situation and were only worried about who would get to the studio first without ruining their hair.


End file.
